Weight-training machines are widely used by professional athletes and are becoming increasingly popular with the general population as more people join health clubs or “gyms”. Weight training machines are commonly adjusted to provide a desired resistance when a user utilizes a specific muscle or muscle group. It would be beneficial to improve the efficiency and safety with which weight-training machines may be adjusted by a user.